Gale x Katniss
by tothemaximumride
Summary: this is a story about katniss and gale's love. a one shot for now. if i get enough reveiws saying too, i'll write more.


**A/N- Hey guys. Its me mini. Well that's no my real name, but im not gonna tell people I don't know what my name is. Any way, this is one of my first fanfics so im sorry if its not that good. This story is about gale and katniss and their love. It might be a one shot but if you guys like it enough, I'll write more. Ok now to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games or gale. *sigh*. Now please excuse me while I go cry in a corner. *runs of sobbing***

Gale x Katniss

I look up at the small clock we have in the living room to find that it is 11:45. I told Gale that I would meet him in the woods for some hunting at midnight. The game is pretty good at night.

Gale is my best friend and my hunting partner. But I wish he was more. I have had a crush on him since I met him. Not for his good looks (not that he is ugly) but for the way I could be so open around him. The way I can be myself. But that is all a dream. He would never see me that way. I mean he is 18 and good looking. I'm only16 and ugly.

I grabbed my fathers hunting jacket and put on a pair of boots. I ran out the door leaving only a note to tell my mom and prim where I am if one of them were to wake up. I ran down the dirt path and into the field near my house. I ran up to the fence. I checked for a hum just to be sure that it was off before I slipped through the hole.  
In all the districts, we are fenced in. A forest lies on the outside of district 12's fence. Gale and I often go hunting there. It's illegal so we have to sneak out.

I walk up to our meeting spot to see Gale already there sitting on a log we moved into the clearing. I decided to have a little fun. I quietly tiptoed to where he sat. When I reached him, I stood there for a minute before I whispered "boo" in his ear. He jumped like five feet in the air. Which with Gale is the same as a scream.

"Catnip" he started "don't do that"

"Don't do what" I asked innocently

"You know what" he said with a smile.

I laughed.

"Your right, I do" I told him.

" So… you want to go hunt" I asked him.

He thought fro a minute before answering

"Do you mind if we stay here for a bit? There is something that I need to tell you. It's kind of important, Catnip" he said.

"I don't mind" I told him.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. He seemed to be having a debate with himself. He looked up at me before speaking.

"Ok. I can't stay like this forever. I have been wanting to tell you for a while, but I always chicken out. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I need you to know. Catnip. I-I love you. And its ok if you don't feel the-" I cut him off with my lips.

He seemed surprised at first, but he recovered quickly. Our kiss wasn't hungry and full of lust, but sweet and full of love.

He put his hands on my arms. He slowly slid them down to my waist and softly wrapped both arms around me as I put mine around his neck.

We kissed for a while. He pulled me closer to him. We were now so close that you couldn't even put a piece of paper between us. Not that im complaining. He gently pulled me onto his lap. We move our heads this way and that, trying to find a better angle so we could get closer to each other. Im not sure that it's possible.

I was the first to pull away due to lack of oxygen. He lent his head against mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"I think you can figure out how I feel" I told him.

He just smiled at me.

"Im glad we didn't go hunting" I say to him.

He chuckled and said "Me too, Catnip. Me too"

I could feel my eyelids start to droop. Gale could see this.

"Go ahead and sleep Katniss. I'll watch out" he told me. I nodded.

The last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness was Gale's voice saying "I love you Catnip. Sleep well my beautiful katniss."

I mumbled an "I love you too" and then I fell asleep.

**A/N- Hey guys. I hope you liked it. Remember to ****R.E.V.I.E.W.**

**Tell me if you want me to continue.**

** Peace out,**

** Mini**


End file.
